Rachel Lee
Rachel Lee is the daughter of James, and Arianna Nighting making her a member of House Nighting. Rachel Nighting would have two siblings in the form of James, and Darek Nighting of whome James was the future heir of House NIghting after his father James, while Darek Nighting ran the operations of House NIghting in the villages west of Brill. When she was seventeen she became the wife of Cooper Lee, and a cousin to the Scott Family making her a member of House Scott. Rachel Nighting lived a very happy childhood at the House Nighting seat of Castle Nighting, and she alongside her siblings and cousins were all very close but her relationship with her father was by far the most important to her with her father being the source of basically all of her influence. Her family had an almost cult like closeness with each other and while outside the walls of their estate they appeared to be ruthless criminals they never treated each other with anything but love while together. Rachel Lee would be sent to the Lucernian Academy where she was directed to begin building relationships with her ultimate goal of gaining a relationship and hopefully betrothal to the prince of Lucerne, and in this way while she was at the Lucernian Academy she would become romantic with William while he was with Britney Hemsworth causing conflict between the two which eventually ended with her being forced out of the capital by Alice Lovie also sparking a rivalry with Alice. Returning home to Castle Nighting Rachel Nighting became a part of her families schemes almost immediatly upon her return and in a short period of time following her return she gained quite the reputation throughout Tree Hill. She took on a persona of being a girl from a poor part of town, and she would hide this by getting beautiful clothes and gifts from all the men that fell in love with her looks and body. Her father and other relatives were the driving force behind this as they would then blackmail these men into things they needed or else they would spread that these men had taken advantage of a noble's daughter. Her family then had her seduce Cooper Lee into marriage which they would use to get themselves even more influence once they were a member of House Scott. Following the liberation of Tree Hill she became involved with the rebellious activities of her family in House NIghting and as such she was to be executed for her crimes following the civil war but before she could be she was broke free by unknown assailents and she fled eastward. She eventually made her way to Westbridge where she stayed for a time and became involved with Craig Hartrian. In this relationship she changed her identity and when Lucerne took control of Westbridge she remains there as the new wife of Craig Hartrian. Now married to Craig Hartrian she is pregnant with his child, and burns for revenge against those she feels have ruined everything good in her life, and she uses her husbands considerable influence, and power to her advantage. History Early History Rachel Nighting lived a very happy childhood at the House Nighting seat of Castle Nighting, and she alongside her siblings and cousins were all very close but her relationship with her father was by far the most important to her with her father being the source of basically all of her influence. Her family had an almost cult like closeness with each other and while outside the walls of their estate they appeared to be ruthless criminals they never treated each other with anything but love while together. The Academy Rachel Lee would be sent to the Lucernian Academy where she was directed to begin building relationships with her ultimate goal of gaining a relationship and hopefully betrothal to the prince of Lucerne, and in this way while she was at the Lucernian Academy she would become romantic with William while he was with Britney Hemsworth causing conflict between the two which eventually ended with her being forced out of the capital by Alice Lovie also sparking a rivalry with Alice. Family Business Returning home to Castle Nighting Rachel Nighting became a part of her families schemes almost immediatly upon her return and in a short period of time following her return she gained quite the reputation throughout Tree Hill. She took on a persona of being a girl from a poor part of town, and she would hide this by getting beautiful clothes and gifts from all the men that fell in love with her looks and body. Her father and other relatives were the driving force behind this as they would then blackmail these men into things they needed or else they would spread that these men had taken advantage of a noble's daughter. Cooper Lee Her family then had her seduce Cooper Lee into marriage which they would use to get themselves even more influence once they were a member of House Scott. She originally went after Cooper Lee because he was a member of the rich and influencial House Scott, but as the relationship continued she came to feel truly in love with Cooper and this made it difficult as she was constantly feeding her family information that she learned due to her marriage with Cooper. Siege of Tree Hill Liberation With Tree Hill liberated Rachel had a lot of time alone with just her young daughter as Cooper was busy helping his house with the rebuild. During this time she became closer with her house, and family as a means of avoiding the loneliness. In this closeness she became thrust into a Civil War that would end with destruction. 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Escape Family Members James Nighting II..jpg|James Nighting II. - Brother|link=James Nighting II. Relationships William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Lover|link=William Lovie III. Alice Lovie7.jpg|Alice Lovie - Rival|link=Alice Lovie Britney Hemsworth Cover3.jpg|Britney Hemsworth - Rival|link=Britney Hemsworth Raginald Frightling See Also : Raginald Frightling Category:House Scott Category:House Nighting Category:People of Tree Hill Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:Concubine of William Lovie III.